


Hush Little Baby

by ASP125



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Smart Peter Parker, Time Skips, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASP125/pseuds/ASP125
Summary: Peter loved his son, Ben was everything to him. He just hated how he came to be, and after May's death everything got so much worse.Skip wasnt the nice dad or mate he appeared to be, not behind closed doors. That was why they ran.Tony was lonely, he was constantly surrounded by people yet was so lonely. When he met a young, smart omega working in the R&D department and his bright son, they both made him feel less lonely and he couldn't help but want them close.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Peter Parker, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Skip Westcott, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hia!! This is my 1st fic! Please be kind! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please remember to read the warnings before reading! 
> 
> ⚠️This chapter contains: sexual assault, illness

It all started when Peter was 16. It was like any other day, he got up, ate, kissed his Aunt goodbye, rode the train to school, was late to homeroom, got bored in all his classes, got shoved into a locker or two and took the bus back home. But a few things were different when he got back. For one, May was home, sitting on the couch, just... staring at her shaking hands. 

Her head shot to the door at the sound of it opening. Peter looked sufficiently surprised at her presence, she usually worked until 6. Dont get him wrong, it was a pleasant surprise, he always wished he saw more of May, but money had been tight since Ben died and the older omega wanted him to focus on school. 

When she met his eyes she broke down. Tears poured as she shook with the force of her sobs. "M-may?" He rushed to her side, taking her hands in his "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's happened?" Peter felt helpless as he watched her cry. 

"I-" another sob escaped her before she gulped it down and pushed out the sentence that caused Peter's world to crumble "I found a lump." 

Static roared in Peter's ears as he took that in, as he sunk below the waves, he felt like he was drowning. May's explanation, of how she had went straight to the doctors and got her results that day, was muffled. He was numb. 

"Peter!" His eyes snapped into focus and suddenly he was back in the room with his Aunt... his Aunt who has- "hey! Its gonna be ok! I'm gonna fight it! Its not terminal." The yet hung in the air. 

"Yeah... yeah! We are gonna get you chemo and any surgery you need. Yeah, you're gonna be fine, Aunt May!" He smiled hopefully up at her from his place at her feet. May's reassuring smile faltered. "May...?" 

"We... we don't have the money... I-" Peter stopped her, grabbing her hands again. 

"No! No! We do! My savings! And my college fund!" He cried in desperation. 

"Peter we can't-" 

"And if that's not enough I'll get a job! I can work weekends or-or drop out of school to work full time!" He reassured. 

"No Peter." She held his gaze, then stopped him when he went to argue. "You are not dropping out of school, honey." She brought a hand to his cheek, he leaned into it as tears rolled down from his eyes. "You are far too smart, my little Einstein." She whiped his tears before pressing their foreheads together. "You are gonna go on to do so many great things, so many. You are gonna show everyone how smart an omega can be, how great! I just know it, baby. And I'll be there." She said with a determination in her eyes "I'll be there." 

Peter sobbed into May's chest for what felt like hours, she just ran her fingers through his hair until his breathing evened out and his eyes slipped shut. Then she let herself cry quietly into his hair, a silent prayer on her lips, a hope for a miracle. 

______________________ 

They used the money left from Ben's insurance and some of Peter's savings, after he insisted. She had a date ready for the first surgery to try and remove the tumour, and she was set to start chemo soon after. They were hopeful. 

Peter had wanted to go with May for her chemo sessions, but she didn't want him to see her like that. So that's how Peter ended up staying with their neighbour, even though he insisted he would be fine, and that he was 16, almost 17. May had laughed and said it just meant he could spend more time with his friend. 

Skip had been Peter's friend since he moved in a few years before Ben died. They were close. Skip had held him as he cried, after he had been strong for May as he held her. They shared a mutual love for mechanics. Although Peter's favourite subject was chemistry, he also loved engineering and technology, and it gave the boys something to talk about. Skip was a couple years older and was an alpha, but that didn't seem to hinder their friendship. May loved Skip as one of her own, after his parents died, the year before, she had taken him under her wing, inviting him round for lunch, movie nights and she sometimes paid him to watch Peter. It was her excuse to lend a hand, even though Skip was doing fine on his own, he had been granted emancipation and had a job at a local garage where he was training to be a car mechanic. 

Sometimes things got a bit uncomfortable for Peter, but that's to be expected, right? Ya know with friendships between alphas and omegas, its... biology, instinct. The lingering touches, the predatory gaze. They were instinct. An alpha being an alpha. Or so Peter told himself whenever he had to suppress a shiver when Skip's hand slipped too low when hugging goodbye or when he catches him openly staring. Skip couldn't help it. 

_________________________ 

Things got worse pretty fast. 

May had been fighting the cancer for a year and the doctors were so sure she was coming out the other end, so close to being cured. That was until they found the other tumours growing around her body. Her lungs, her pancreas, her... brain. 

Peter didn't cry this time. He sat shell-shocked, just staring with glassy eyes, for a few hours. May tried to get him to speak, but he stayed silent. Then the tears started, he felt the wetness if his cheeks before he realised what was happening, the sensation snapped him back to reality and his trance was broken. He sobbed. He held his aunt, as tight as he dared. She held him tighter. 

May spent more and more time in hospital. Peter spent more and more time with Skip. 

Peter soon realised that Skip wasnt his friend. Skip was just like the alphas in the awful stories Peter had read in the news. Skip wasnt a kind alpha. Skip wasnt a kind person. 

Peter's first heat had hit him suddenly, he hadn't really expected to have it until he was 18, but upon further inspection of the calendar he realised the date was closer than he had realised. With all the stress of school, May, cancer and secret part time jobs, Peter hadn't even noticed how close his birthday was. So he was taken completely by surprise when he felt a warm wetness slide down his thighs in the middle of cooking some frozen pizza. 

Skip's head snapped up to face Peter from his spot on the couch. Dread consumed Peter. Skip slowly rose to his feet and stalked up to Peter who stumbled back with every step the alpha made until his back hit the kitchen counter. Peter whimpered and sunk to the floor against the cupboard. "Please... dont Skip. Please!" His pleas were ignored as Skip got so close that Peter could smell the overwhelming scent of Alpha rut. He whimpered again, he knew he was no match against the Alpha, he would get what he wanted. 

Skip wasnt gentle or kind. He didn't savour Peter's first time together, he took it roughly, with no regard for Peter other than the disgusting things he groaned into his ear from behind as he tore into Peter. 

Peter cried, sobbed, pleaded, begged, kicked, screamed. Peter hated the omega in him that was just happy to have an alpha inside of him, he hated his heat for making him feel so weak and vulnerable, he hated whatever God that had put him on this earth only to shower him with misfortune, grief and pain. 

It didn't stop until Skip's thrusts stuttered as he came deep inside Peter. He collapsed beside him on Peter's worn single bed. Peter grimaced at the feeling of Skip's sweaty skin rubbing against his, the feeling of what he knew was a mixture of slick, cum and blood slipping from his abused hole, the feeling of shame and disgust.

________________________ 

A month or so went by. Peter's birthday came and past. He kept his dirty secret. He couldn't tell May, she had enough to deal with. He didn't want to taint what time she had left with... that. So it didn't stop. Skip used him when he liked, knowing that Peter wouldn't tell, couldn't tell. 

Peter was miserable, but put on a happy smile for his aunt, a brave face for his bullies, a customer service smile for the dickhead alphas that grab his ass at work. 

He let himself cry when alone or as he laid awake with a clammy body wrapped around him. 

He let himself cry as he sat staring at the positive pregnancy test on the sink counter. 

______________________ 

Telling May was hard. She was so excited, he remembered the pure joy on her face.

"What?" 

"I'm... pregnant." Peter stared at his hands in shame. He had left it as long as he could, but he was beginning to show. 

"Really?!" Peter's head shot up. Her voice was hopeful, happy, eager. He had been expecting anger, disappointment or maybe tears, but the only possible tears he saw were those of joy. This was somehow worse.

"Yes." He choked out. He was relieved beyond words that she wasn't mad at him, yet it left him unsettled to know how this child came to be, the shame he hid. 

May engulfed him in a hug. "Oh my gosh! Oh Lord! When? I mean I didnt know you were seeing anyone!" 

'I'm not' was on the tip of Peter's tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to spoil the moment. "Yeah, for a while." He lied far too easily. 

Peter used to be a terrible liar. He remembered how his uncle used to humour him, with a knowing smile and a meaningful glance at his aunt, when he tried to lie about eating the last chocolate chip cookie. Or the sad smile when he would lie about where he got that weeks blackeye. But since Skip he had to lie not only to others but to himself, practice makes perfect... 

"Who's the father? You've never mentioned anyone." There was a sad hint to that statement, May had always assumed they were closer than that. 

"I...um, i-" Peter was saved from his stuttering by a knock at the door. May hurried to push Peter back into sitting with the excuse of taking it easy for the baby (Peter just knew how insufferable she was going to be throughout the pregnancy) before answering the door. 

"Oh! Come in! Come in! Awww darling, I feel like I haven't seen you in so long!" May chimed. 

"Been busy down in the workshop." Peter's breathe hitched and he froze at he sound of his voice. 

"No excuses, young man! The last time you came round for supper was last weekend!" May joked heartily with Skip, who's eyes had locked on Peter. 

"Well I'm here now." He said softly as he retracted from the tight hug May had trapped him in. 

"Come sit!" She guided him to the couch next to Peter. He sat just a bit too close for Peter's comfort. "Would you like anything to drink hun?" 

"A coffee would be great right about now. Thanks gorgeous." He said with a wink and a smirk. 

May flushed and shushed him as she got started on the beverages. 

There was an awkward silence as the two sat in the living room. Skip watched Peter squirm under his gaze intently, until May returned and took her seat in the armchair. 

"So honey, who did you say it was?" Skip immediately perked up at the question and his piercing gaze intensified. 

"I uh..." his eyes flicked to between May and Skip before resting on his hands. 

"Whats this about Beautiful?" Skip inquired in a sickeningly sweet tone. 

May's smile was blinding as she shared the news. "Peter's pregnant! Did you know?! I'm just trying to find out who the father is." Skip's eyes widened before he turned to Peter. 

"You're pregnant?" Peter wanted to disappear, he was never going to tell Skip. "How long?" 

Peter couldn't let on that something was wrong while May was sat so close, no matter how unsafe and scared he felt. "About a month and a half." Skip's eyes widened, somehow, more. 

"But..." something akin to panic flashed in Skip's eyes before something predatory or possessive, almost cruel, replaced it. "So its mine." 

It was the Parkers' turn for wide eyes. "What? Peter- what?" 

Peter couldn't reply, his mouth was gaping like a fish. He didn't understand what Skip's game plan was here. Peter had assumed he would want nothing to do with him and the baby once he inevitable found out. "Wow, I'm gonna be a dad." Skip was playing the role of surprised but happy father-to-be well. 

"Wait, your the father?! How long have you been together? How could I miss this? Wow! My two boys!" She had made her way over to the couch and pulled them both into a hug. "Oh my! I'm so happy for you both." She released them before turning to Peter. "Oh God! What about school?" 

He opened his mouth to say that he would go as usual, but Skip interrupted. "He will have to drop out." 

"What?! No! I won't!" Skip grabbed his arm, tight. 

"But baby, I don't want you to be stressing, it won't be good for the baby. Plus you will have to look after it when it arrives. You can't do that while you are at college or school or whatever." He argued with a threat in his eyes, daring Peter to disagree. 

"I'm not dropping out!" He got a painful squeeze for that. "I'm finishing school! Then I'll take a gap year before college, if I must, to look after the baby, but I am not quiting school!" He say Skip's jaw twitch. 

"Thats a great idea, sweetie! And I can help whenever you need it! I can't wait to meet the little bundle of joy! Aww, just think how gorgeous this baby will be! " She pinched their cheeks. "With such handsome genes!" 

Skip and May shared a laugh, but Peter was shaking, he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. This wasnt how he expecting things to go, this wasn't how he wanted it to go. He didn't want Skip in this kid's life, he didn't want for this poor child to have to live with a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! The few comments I got on the last chapter were so sweet! Please leave more! I'm hoping to post every 2 to 3 days but with college it may be longer 😅. Please be kind! 🤗 also please read the warnings carefully! I don't want to upset anyone. 
> 
> ⚠️ chapter warnings: mentions of physical abuse, emotional abuse, death, mentions of sexual abuse.

May got worse, she could barely keep down the food Peter forced her to eat. She was becoming frail, it was hard to see such a strong woman look so fragile. 

May had always been a pillar of hope, power and inspiration for Peter, she still was, but he was beginning to see that he wouldn't have her to lean on for much longer. 

It hurt everyday when he saw her gaunt features and her weak, trembling smile. It hurt. He wasn't ready to lose her too. 

He was scared. 

He was scared of how Skip would be without May there. Without his filter. When the bruises don't need to be subtle, when he doesn't need to whisper, when he doesn't have to smile for May. 

Peter was scared. For himself and the baby. 

He was only 10 weeks pregnant and he already knew he would give his life for his child, but he was terrified that, stuck alone with Skip, it might come to that. 

______________________ 

Around the 3 month mark, they were sat having burnt meatloaf around the tiny table in the kitchen when Skip suggested he move in with the Parkers. Peter's heart had stopped. Completely unaware of her nephew's terror and internal pleading for her to deny him, May agreed. 

"It would be nice to see you all the time and to get some more help around here, what with my-" she stopped abruptly, took a breathe and continued " and with the baby on the way." She turned and grabbed Peter's hand "We wouldn't want you to push yourself, honey. You do so much for me that I'm worried you are putting too much strain on yourself." 

"Aunt May, I'm fine. Its really nothing much, I'm quite capable." 

"Yes, yes, I know, but your final exams are so close and I feel like you have so much on your plate! This would help lighten the load." Peter once again tried to disagree, but he felt a rough hand grab his thigh. He almost let out a whimper, but stifled it. 

He wanted to cry so bad when May started talking about picking out a nice new bed. He felt sick. He was going to be sick. 

He shoved his chair back, ignoring how it clattered as it fell, and ran, barely making it to the bathroom. He felt as though he was throwing up his insides, he shook violently with his retching. He barely noticed the two new presences in the room with him and nearly screamed when he felt arms wrap around his back. 

"Oh sweetie, I thought you were done with the sickness for today." Peter moaned pitifully in response. He couldn't move from his position with his cheek against the toilet seat, no matter how disgusting it was. He was exhausted. Drained. So tired of pretending he was fine, so tired of the cancer, so tired of the pregnancy, so tired of Skip, so tired of God for giving him such an awful life! 

He felt Skip's hands grab at his limbs to lift him. "I've got him May. Why don't you go finish your food, I think me and Pete are gonna hit the hay." 

"Ok love, keep an eye on him, will ya?" There was a slight hesitation to her acceptance. She looked to Peter with concern in her eyes "Get some rest, yeah?" 

"Only if you do." He send May a weak glare before it broke into a teasing grin. 

She huffed out a soft laugh. "You never change. I love you, my little Einstein." Her tone full of mirth and tenderness. She kissed him on the head and left with a grateful pat on Skip's shoulder. 

"I love you too." Peter replied weakly from Skip's arms. 

Peter stared after May, just hoping she will change her mind and come back. Anything but leave him with Skip. 

"Einstein, huh?" Peter jumped at his voice, having let the awkward silence consume him. He hated the way Skip said that nickname, it wasn't full of fondness like when May said it, it was mocking and cruel. Skip leaned close to Peter's ear as he whispered with an amused tone "Too bad little Einstein won't be able to go to college and became a scientist. No college in their right minds would take on an omega, let alone one thats been knocked up like some slut." He sneered, spitting out the last insult, making Peter flinch. "You're stuck with me now, little omega. You are mine." His grip on Peter tightened uncomfortably. 

"No." Peter whimpered weakly, biting back a sob. 

"Yes. No one wants some used whore like you. I'm the only one who will love you now." Peter whimpered pathetically as Skip dumped him on his bed before climbing in behind him. He trailed his hands to Peter's swollen belly. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He whispered in awe. 

He had said it with so much eagerness, Peter could almost pretend that Skip really did love him and that he wanted the family they would become. Almost. The way his hands were just too rough and how his words had mocking undertones reminded him that Skip wasnt a good alpha or a good person, so how could he possibly be a good mate... a good dad. 

_______________________ 

Skip made sure to remind Peter how much he hated him, just as much as he said he loved him. 

Peter was confused and on edge. He never knew if he was getting a kiss or a slap. That left Peter jumpy and wary of everyone, he hated the sad eyes Delmar gave him when he flinched or the pitiful glances he got from his peers and teachers. He didn't need the pity, it was his fault for being a coward, for not being good enough. 

Even when Skip was in a good mood he wasn't safe. If anything, that was worse... so much worse. He was always left feeling defiled, shameful and disgusting. So much worse than any physical pain Skip could cause him. 

Peter had little to no self-esteem left. Not a day passed where Skip wouldn't remind him how stupid, ugly, repulsing and weak he was. A useless little omega. 

Skip had even ruined the beauty of motherhood. He made Peter feel ashamed of his growth, the growth of his child. His swollen belly had once been a miracle, a thing to behold, Skip made it seem like it was an abnormality, something hideous and wrong. 

May of course was oblivious to all the insults and hands thrown. If there was one thing the two boys agreed on, it was that May was to never know what was happening. Never. 

And she never did. 

_____________________ 

She died. 

She passed away. 

She passed on. 

She's gone. 

She- 

No matter how he thought about it, it didn't make Peter feel any better, any less alone. His last family member was gone. She was more of a mom than his own mother was. She- 

Peter couldn't say her name anymore. 

Her funeral was beautiful, it wasn't anything expensive or grand, but it was beautiful. Because she was a beautiful person who touched so many people with her heart, spirit and compassion. She had many friends. 

He cried the whole time. Skip read Peter's speech; he couldn't bring himself to look up from the ground, let alone speak. 

He was so grateful for the kind words of her coworkers, patients, friends. They were all strangers, but their love for May shone through. 

The painful grip on his shoulder kept him grounded. It kept him from receding into his mind. But it also kept him wary, scared and- 

Peter didn't want to go home. It wasn't a home anymore, not without her. Not with Skip there. It was just a few rooms with the ghost of a memory within the walls. 

_________________ 

Skip threw out or sold all of May's stuff. All of the stuff Peter hadn't been able to save and hide. He kept a small box under a floorboard in his old room full of photos of aunt May, uncle Ben and his parents, some of her jewellery, Ben's watch, a bottle of May's perfume and Ben's cologne, Ben's old camera and some money they had been saving for Peter to go to college. It wasn't much but it was all that Peter really needed. 

Skip decided that they would stay in May's old room, he just needed to change the sheets and order some new furniture, he said. It felt wrong to Peter, that was Aunt May's room, Uncle Ben's room. That room was where he went when he had a nightmare, when he was scared of losing aunt May aswell as his parents and Uncle Ben. He didn't want it to be tainted by- 

The warmth of the home he once had was blackened by Skip's presence. It didn't even look the same anymore, Skip had ordered new furniture and taken down all the photos. It felt cold.

The only thing that was left was Peter's old room. They were keeping it for the baby. Skip was sure the baby would be a strong little alpha boy. So the room was mostly ready. Peter hoped to God that the poor child was. He hoped that maybe Skip would love him if he was, look after him, not hurt him. He hoped he could give Skip what he wanted and maybe then they could at least try to be a family. For the baby. 

_________________ 

Skip was so excited when he found out they were having a boy. He had sat restlessly beside Peter as the doctor performed the ultra sound. Peter let himself believe that Skip was like any other loving mate who was anxious to meet their baby. 

The doctor had smiled knowingly as Skip whooped and cheered, pulling Peter into a surprising gentle embrace before shaking the man's hand vigorously. He congratulated the couple and gave his usual warnings about Peter taking care of himself. 

Skip was in a good mood for the rest of the week. Going on and on about getting toys and a crib for Peter's old room for the baby. It kept him occupied. 

________________ 

Peter took his finals a month early because his due date was so close to the exam period. 

He knew now that May wasnt around Skip wouldn't let him go to college, not even after a gap year. He had no choice in the matter, he was only an omega, Skip's omega. 

He also knew, that once he was out of school, Skip wouldn't have to be as careful to avoid visible bruises. Peter would stay home everyday, doing the same thing everyday, dealing with the same shit everyday, seeing no one but his Alpha and his child once he arrived. So, even though school had bullies (who paled in comparison to what he dealt with at the apartment) and endless homework, he was going to miss it. Yes, even the cardboard food. 

He knew he would miss Mr Harrington the most. The older beta was someone who looked after him, he was one of the only people who talked to him, made him feel like getting up and going to school. Mr Harrington had saved him from bullies more times than Peter could remember and he always made sure to remind Peter that he wasn't inferior like the other kids said. Mr Harrington taught Peter his favourite lesson, chemistry, and even let him study college level, sometimes even degree level, textbooks and theories while everyone else followed the curriculum. Mr Harrington was also the head of the schools academic decathlon team. Peter always loved doing competitions and practices with the team. 

One of his only friends were also a part of academic decathlon, Liz always showed Peter kindness when others didn't, she always said that kindness reaps kindness. He was heartbroken when she moved away. 

Peter had just finished up his last test. He wanted to slip a card on Mr Harrington's desk before he left, just a little thank you. He had planned to avoid the man himself, but as he turned to leave Mr Harrington walked through the door. 

A look of surprise took over his teacher's features. "Peter? What are you doing here? School ended half an hour ago. Also, where have you been the past couple weeks, I've been worried." 

"I'm- I-" Peter stammered not knowing how to explain. 

That was when Mr Harrington spotted the envelope. He picked it up carefully, noticing how Peter tensed and suddenly looked somehow more nervous. He studied the letter, recognising Peter's scrawl on the front. "Whats this for?" 

"I- I'm leaving." Mr Harrington's eyes widened in shock. "I took my finals early, that's why I haven't been in lessons... I wanted to say goodbye... and thank you." 

Mr Harrington felt choked up. He had been so worried about Peter, especially after his aunt's passing. Then when he disappeared for two weeks he was very close to going to the principal. He was relieved that he was ok, but it didn't explain why he had taken his finals early. "Why aren't you staying for the last month or so?" 

"Um...I-" 

He then noticed how Peter held his hands over his stomach, then he noticed how large it was. His eyes widened again as he gaped at Peter. "You're pregnant?" 

A slightly panicked expression flashed across Peter's face. "Yeah... a boy" he smiled. "...that's why I have to leave early. I'm due during the exam period and it wasn't really an appealing idea to go into labour during my Spanish speaking test." He huffed out a weak laugh. Roger smiled at the teen's- No. Young man's familiar humour. 

Something sad dawned on Roger suddenly. "Peter... where are you staying?" He watched Peter tilt his head in confusion. "I mean, we all heard of your- um...loss. May was a much loved woman." He wanted nothing more than to pull the boy into his arms as he smelt the repulsive scent of distressed omega. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to remain professional. "Aw Pete, I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about you. Its hard raising a kid and I just wanna make sure you have enough support." 

"I'm staying in her apartment, with my-" Mr Harrington noticed Peter's hesitation and sharp inhale "my mate." There was a slight grimace to Peter's reassuring smile that made it have the opposite effect Peter had probably intended. 

Mr Harrington didn't know what to do. Something was didnt feel right with the whole situation; Peter had never mentioned a mate before, he didn't even seem the type to have unsafe sex while in high school. Peter wasnt stupid, was all he meant. He didn't make stupid mistakes, whether that be not being careful of minuses in equations or not wearing condoms. 

Something about the whole situation left Roger feeling uneasy, so much so that all attempts at being professional went out of the window. "Peter, I'm worried about you. I care about you aswell, that is why I'm going to give you my personal number." He began to write his number on a scrap piece of paper. "This is just for my own peace of mind. Just so I know you have someone to call. Someone you can trust." He grabbed Peter's hand, pushed the paper into his palm before closing it into a fist and just held the hand firmly. "Promise me that you will call me if you ever need anything. Please." 

Peter bit his lip to keep himself from crying. He nodded his head as tears welled his his eyes. His chin trembled. "Yes Sir." 

"No more of that either. You aren't a student anymore, you're a friend. Its Roger." He said with a tearful smile. 

Peter grinned cheekily. "Yes Mr Harrington." They both laughed wetly before Peter lunged forward to hug him. "Thank you... you'll never know how much you've done for me." 

"I'm gonna miss you Pete, you're a good kid. We don't get many of those anymore." He said as he held Peter closer for a few moments. He really was a good kid, he would do great things one day, Roger just knew it. 

He pulled back and held Peter at arms length by his shoulders. "Take care of yourself kid." 

"You too, Mr Harrington." And with that he left. 

Roger just slumped into his desk chair, his head in his hand as he stared at the unopened letter in his other hand. He shook his head before opening it. 

He was wrong. Peter was the best kid.


End file.
